fight_of_the_foosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ree
The rees are a docile, friendly folk that inhabit various places. Though they never invented any form of space travel themselves, they were able to achieve space flight by reverse-engineering Foo technology. Now they have spread to dozens of planets. They are somewhat simple, but they seem to be managing fine. Rees are the most common prey of Neppers, and are often eaten; they do not stand a chance against neppers and their teeth. A smart ree, however, knows how to avoid being eaten. Appearance Rees are small, ovoid creatured that, like foos, have developed suits for themselves. Unlike foos, they do not make any attempts to enhance their abilities with suits. Ree suits are simple and round, and leave nothing but their faces exposed. However, though ree suits are not as complicated, rees take great pride in the suits they craft. Any ree that doesn't wear a suit is shamed, given the worst imaginable insult in the entire Ree dialect- Skree. Rees are more famous for only one thing than their suits- their huge, bulging lips. Snoozettes Baby rees are called snoozettes. Snoozettes are born completely colorless, except for their lips, which have a bright red coloring even before maturity. When snoozettes grow up, they will get their colors, and the lips may often change color as well. It is ree tradition to wear only suits that match the color of your lips, but there are some exceptions. Subspecies There are several other types of rees that have branched off from the main species. Sleepder Suspected to be the species that eventually evolved into rees. Sleepders resemble rees, but they are almost always lying around and sleeping. They cannot speak. There are several subspecies: *Snoozder *Napder *Dreamder Yee Yees are another form of ree, which are almost exclusively yellow in color. Most yees, due to this, wear only yellow suits. Yees are the tiniest bit larger than rees, and are much more commonly hunted by Neppers. Gree A very large ree, the intelligence of which is often debated about. Grees are savage beings that eat whatever they can, and they have an insatiable appetite. Gree cannibalism is actually quite common. The more a gree eats, the bigger it gets. Grees can grow very lage, so watch out for the big ones! Spree A genetic advancement experiment gone horribly wrong produced these mindless thugs. They don't have the judgment to know what's right or wrong, so they'll often commit crimes such as robbery and assault. Also, they seem to love pie. Sprees are the laughingstock of all the rees. It's quite amusing when one shows up as a guest on a game show. Wree/Wrea When rees finally got that genetic stuff figured out, they were able to produce wrees and wreas, enchanced rees that had the features they'd lacked for so many years- arms and legs. With these much-needed improvements, wreas and wrees have now become just as physically capable for anything as a foo. Wrees, often called "rifis" due to their resemblance to fifis or "running rees", are rees with added legs. Wreas are rees with both legs and arms. Category:Races Category:Sentient species Category:Monsters